When not being worn, clothing is frequently placed on hangars, which are placed on a rod for storage in a closet. There are various types of clothes hangers. Wire hangers have a simple flattened triangle shaped lower portion that continues into a hook at a top portion. Wooden hangers consists of a piece of wood cut into a boomerang-like shape with the edges sanded down to prevent damage to the clothing, and a hook, usually of metal, protruding from the point. Some wooden hangers have a rounded bar that can extend horizontally from side tip to side tip, forming a lower side of a triangle that can be used to hang pants. Plastic hangers, can have the same shape of a wire or wooden hanger. Clean clothing can be placed on a hanger and the hook portion of the hanger can be placed on a clothing rod, which is normally suspended a few feet off the ground spaced away from a wall in a horizontal orientation.
When a user needs to remove the clothing from the hanger, the user can slide the clothing on the rail adjacent to the clothing of interest so that the person can see the clothing. The user can then remove the hanger from the clothing rod and then remove the clothing from the hanger. A problem with storing clothing stored on a clothing rod is that the adjacent clothing can be pressed against each other. This compression contact can cause wrinkling or compression of the clothing or result in lint or other material being transferred. Thus, this contact can result in degrading the appearance of the clothing. The spacing between clothes hangers also prevents clothing from getting lost when pressed between adjacent clothing. What is needed is a system for separating clothing hangers so that the clothing stored on the hangers will have sufficient space and will be clearly visible on a clothes rod.